2012 hip-hop
New Rappers * New Rap duos * New Rap Groups * New DJs * New Producers * New Record labels * Albums * January 31: Matièrre Grise (CZA album) * February 2: Careless World: Rise of the Last King (Tyga album) * February 7: À tout épreuve (Sniper album) * February 28: No Trespassing (Too $hort album) * March 20: The OF Tape Vol. 2 (Odd Future album) * March 20: L'Arme (Mauvais Acte album) * March 27: Cellules (Soké album) * April 2: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (Nicki Minaj album) * May 8: Coup d'État (La Résistance album) * June 5: Live from the Underground (Big K.R.I.T. album) * June 5: Street Talk (Fou Furieux album) * July 17: Life Is Good (Nas album) * July 31: God Forgives, I Don't (Rick Ross album) * August 14: Based on a T.R.U. Story (2 Chainz album) * September 25: Retour aux Sources (Ruffneck album) * December 24: O.N.I.F.C. (Wiz Khalifa album) Compilation albums * Posthumous albums * Live albums * EP Albums * Mixtapes * January 16: Overdose (Mad R mixtape) * Febuary 4: DreamBigVol.2:Dream Chasers (Tre mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Tre-DreamBigVol2Dream-Chasers-mixtape.311496.html * Febuary 14: Traps Most Wanted (Vandam Bodyslam & Breezy Bree mixtape) * February 23: Paper Chaser Party (PCC mixtape) * March 18: The Messenger (BIGROD mixtape) * March 25: The Journey (BIGROD mixtape) * April 5: "K" As In Ka$h Pt.2 (Joey Ka$h mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/joey-kah-k-As-In-Kah-Pt2-mixtape.320541.html * May 12: Living Off A Dream (Tre mixtape) * May 28: The Last Shot (Triple J mixtape) http://www.datpiff.com/Triple-J-My-Last-Shot-mixtape.356207.html * June 12, 2012: The Finals (PCC mixtape) * King of the Streets Freestyles (Trae mixtape) Singles * January 1: Do My Thing (Feezy single) * January 1: The Memo Part.1 (Bliggadi single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fdg295M8yW4 * January 3: I Don't Care (Purps single) * January 4: 2 Of Montreal's Most Hated (PeeZee single) ft Akshun Man * January 4: The Story (Young Ezzy single) * January 16: Throw It Up (Percy Jones single) * January 17: Turn All the Lights On (T-Pain single) ft Ne-Yo * January 22: Am I a Psycho? (Tech N9ne single) ft B.o.B (rapper) and Hopsin (rapper) * January 23: St8 Of Mind (Mood Swings single) * January 24: Big Dreams (LP Da Original single) ft Richie Payso * January 26: 25k Hoe Hold On (L'enra single) * January 26: Point Em Out (The Verse single) * January 28: Ici On S'Met Bien (HH1 single) * January 28: Uptown Since 81... (Scarbody single) * January 30: Au Dessus De Ma Céllule (Tcherno Alikatche single) * January 31: Think Like a Man (Jennifer Hudson and Ne-Yo single) ft Rick Ross * February 6: Money Talk (Jae Ridah single) * February 9: BG-La Cypher (Black Glovez single) * February 12: They Don't Know Me (Vagabond single) ft Young Bizzy & Outsider * February 21: So Good (B.o.B single) * March 4: We Won't Stop (Eben Family single) * March 11: A Dream & A Plan (Tali single) * March 31: 6.L.U.E (Boy6lue single) * April 3: The Don (Nas single) * April 3: Take It to the Head (DJ Khaled single) ft Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne * April 4: I Don't Dance (DMX single) ft MGK * April 17: Stay Schemin' (Rick Ross single) ft Drake and French Montana * April 22: My First Born (C-Det single) * April 23: Work Hard, Play Hard (Wiz Khalifa single) * April 24: Beez in the Trap (Nicki Minaj single) ft 2 Chainz * May 1: Daughters (Nas single) * May 3: Touch da Floor (Deadly single) * May 7: Untouchable Payola (Mr Univerze single) * May 8: No Lie (2 Chainz single) ft Drake * May 21: Hometown (Silent-T single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFciD1BgROQ * May 22: Both of Us (B.o.B single) ft Taylor Swift * June 5: My Homies Still (Lil Wayne single) ft Big Sean * June 15: Pop That (French Montana single) ft Rick Ross, Drake and Lil Wayne * July 10: Eastside/40east (Jae Ridah single) ft Push Cake & Precise Links * See Also * 2012 in hip-hop music * List of rappers, rap groups, djs and producers by years * History of hip-hop * 1970's hip-hop * 1980's hip-hop * 1990's hip-hop * 2000's hip-hop * 2010's hip-hop * 2010 hip-hop * 2011 hip-hop * 2012 hip-hop * 2013 hip-hop * 2014 hip-hop * 2015 hip-hop * 2016 hip-hop * 2017 hip-hop * 2018 hip-hop * 2019 hip-hop Category:2012 hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop